


Life's Great Lie

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cold, Confessions, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ice, Imperius, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Revenge, Shapeshifting, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On a trip to Midgard with Thor, Loki meets Tom Riddle who quickly realises how useful Loki's powers will be to him if they can only be manipulated and channelled for his purposes... Harry Potter/Marvel crossover. Oneshot.
Relationships: loki/tom riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Life's Great Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R, Warner Bros, Stan Lee and the MCU. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no profit from these works. All stories are for fun and entertainment only. 
> 
> I welcome reviews/comments of people who enjoy my works, but am also happy to consider a thoughtful review of my work, even if it includes constructive criticism. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoy it.

“Come brother, have a drink with us!” Loki cringed as Thor’s loud voice boomed through the crowded bar.

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather not.” Loki said quietly, returning to his brooding as Thor shrugged, ordering another round of ale for himself, and the Warriors Three.

They had travelled to visit the Midgardians on Earth at the request of Odin, who desired to foster goodwill and peace within the Nine Realms. Thor had no trouble fostering goodwill among the locals, Loki noted, watching as a number of scantily clad maidens approached Thor, smiling and giggling at everything the young prince said. Loki returned to his favourite activity in social situations – people watching.

A dark haired young man with a pale face caught Loki’s eye from across the room. He seemed different from the others; quiet. not abrasive or rude like most Asgardian men Loki knew. The man seemed reserved, intelligent and bored, rather like Loki himself, he mused, wondering how to approach him. Noting that women seemed to have no trouble approaching anyone, Loki morphed into a young attractive blonde with a low cut dress and too much eye makeup. This form would be suitable, he thought, as he approached the man.

“Good evening, my name is—” he struggled to think of a name, before he stammered “Giselle.” and smiled awkwardly.

“No, you’re not.” The man said.

“Excuse me?” Loki said, annoyed to have been caught out so quickly.

“Who are you really?” The man said, sounding bored. “Tell the truth!” He said forcefully. Shocked, Loki instantly reverted to his usual form.

“I am Loki, of Asgard.” He said politely, extending his hand.

‘A metamorphmagus’ the man thought, his curiosity piqued. “Tom Riddle.” He said without further ado, shaking Loki’s hand and gesturing at him to sit down.

The two talked for hours, as Loki confided in Tom more than he had ever entrusted to anyone before. There was something odd about Tom. It was as though Loki couldn’t help spilling every secret he had ever had. Tom had some hidden power, some magic to him – Loki could feel it and it only compelled him to learn more about him, though Tom had told Loki very little, giving only vague answers to the questions he was asked.

“Come brother, we must return to our lodging and get some rest.” Thor said loudly, interrupting the pair. “You may have to share with Volstagg. I have acquired a companion for the night.” Thor said proudly, indicating the petite brunette at his side. Of course, Thor always got the girl, Loki thought bitterly. Not this time though, he decided as a wicked thought occurred to him.

“Perhaps Volstagg will share his lodgings with you.” Loki said sarcastically. “I too have a companion. A lover.” He said awkwardly, taking Tom’s hand and raising it to his lips. Tom looked between them, delving into Loki’s mind. Ah, ambition, jealousy – he could use that. Loki would be a valuable servant if he could be persuaded, and he would be, Tom would make sure of that. He flung an arm around Loki’s shoulders and kissed his cheek.

“Yes, Loki and I are lovers.” He drawled, taking a savage pleasure in the surprise reflected on Thor’s face. “Perhaps YOU should lodge with Volstagg.” He said pointedly as he and Loki walked away from Thor and returned to the hotel.

The following week, Loki went on four pretend dates with Tom, getting a thrill out of riling Thor up every time. But it wasn’t just the pleasure of getting back at his brother, Loki found he enjoyed Tom’s company, finding him engaging and a little alluring. He almost laughed at the idea. He Loki, son of Odin, prince of Asgard, falling for a mortal? And Tom found that the more Loki confided in him, especially about the powers the Asgardian had, the more he realised Loki would be useful to him.

One night, when they were alone, Tom pulled out a thin stick of wood. Loki smiled at the thought of a mortal carrying a twig, such odd creatures these humans! Then conscious thought abandoned him. He thought Tom said “imperio,” but that was nonsense, it wasn’t even a word. A strange feeling of contentment washed over him, and he heard Tom’s voice, telling him to go to Thor and tell him to go home alone, while he himself stayed here to serve Tom. It seemed a good plan to Loki and he went immediately to his brother, telling him exactly what Tom had ordered him to say. Thor seemed taken aback, as Loki left to return to the room he had been sharing with Tom of late. Something didn’t feel right, and Thor began to suspect Tom of some ulterior motive.

He decided to confront Tom and Loki, bursting into his brother’s room. He was just in time too, for Tom had his wand pressed to Loki’s arm, about to brand him with the Dark Mark. Tom looked up, his eyes flashing red as he fired a jet of green light at Thor for interfering with his plans. Thor leaped aside as the Warriors Three entered and a fierce battle ensued, culminating in Tom vanishing into thin air. Feeling uneasy, Thor called out “Heimdall! Bring us back NOW!” There was a brilliant flash of light as Thor, Loki, and the Warriors Three were transported back to Asgard.

A few days, a dozen drinks and one lifted Imperius Curse later and Loki was seething. That Midgardian had made a fool of him and he would learn that Loki, Prince of Asgard was not one to be trifled with. He would return, oh yes, he would, and he would rule the humans with an iron fist, their entire race would tremble before him. He vowed his revenge on the Earth, as Thor observed him closely and wondered how one human had turned his mischievous brother so cold, as though ice had entered his heart…


End file.
